Back In Time
by Tatimon
Summary: What would happen if team Natsu(and the rest of fairy tale) had kids! Pretty crazy right? Now what would happen if those kids were sent back in time and met their parents who are pretty much the same age as them! first ever fanfict.
1. The fire breather and the key holder

Back in time

Mari

Beating me senselessly then zapping me with icky blue goo, sure why not? Leaving me in some dark scary forest to die alone? Just dandy, but stooping as low as robbing my cookies? That's crossing the fine line between being a jerk to being a sicko maniac with a death wish.

This was the only thought crossing Mari's mind as she walked down a lonely path in a dark and most likely haunted forest. "Just one foot in front of the other" the pink headed girl told herself, and true to her word she just kept trudging on, her short pony tail swaying with every step. Her nice blue denim short shorts and favorite red spaghetti strap shirt the victim of a hateful crime committed by none other than mud. She was currently looking into a little drawstring poach that had, once upon a time, contain her cookies her mom had made for her and her brother." Where is everyone else? I've been shouting out there names for hours and I can't find anyone...RIN!...CEASAR!...LUIS!...AKEMI!...ERIC!...CARLY!...ALPA!"that's when it hit her, fire makes light, light can be seen in the dark, it would be like a beacon! And with that she skipped excitedly to the closet opening in the forest, not wanting to burn any trees, cuz trees are cool, she unleashed her favorite attack, the one her father tought her " FIRE DRAGON ROAR!", she shot her flames up to the skies hoping to catch her friends attention, or at least get the guy who robbed her cookies to come back. After this, she simply sat and waited.

Caesar

"There she goes again" a small blonde haired boy sighed seeing a large Colum of fire reaching towards the sky. "Well at least I found her...although she seems pretty far" The boy said in dismay "I'll never make it, not with a sprained ankle like mine" .He glared down at his right foot, then sighed, then, he had a eureka moment, fishing his gate keys out of his pocket the little boy yelled out as loud as he could "GATE OF THE GREAT BEAR, I OPEN THEA". A knock and a poof was heard and a women appeared clad in Greek like robes. Her hair was in a intercut fashion and her features were soft and calming, like a mothers, she looked to him with worm brown eyes and waited for the boy to speak.

"Callisto! You came! I'm so glad to see you"

"do I know you little one?" she questioned

"were friends and I have a contract with you, don't you remember?" Caesar asked, a bit frightened by his friends forgetfulness.

"I remember not a contract with you, child" then she quickly added "I must attend to business in the spirit world, do please hurry, you can worry about the contract later, what is it you need" Caesar was dumbstruck, he made a mental to talk more about this later, he had to get to his sister fast or who knows what kind of trouble she'll get herself into.

He reluctantly continued "I need to go in that direction" he said pointing in the direction of his sister's fire "but I'm limping and can't walk correctly" Caesar finished pointing to his right foot.

"Are you well enough to ride on my back?" Callisto asked.

"yes". With this answer the stellar spirit turned into a giant brown bear (with a weird looking tail, look it up a see for yourself, I've never seen a bear with a tail like that)

Callisto had expected the boy to run away when he saw a giant bear in the place of a women, but he stood patiently waiting for her to finish, she rumbled a bit then kneeled so the boy could climb on her back, when he was fully on she took off in a gallop in the direction the boy had told her.

Okay so this is the first ever fanfict I ever wrote, so some constructive criticism would be nice also when I get all the characters out there ill put up some background information about them.


	2. The ice wielder and the rescuer

Back in time akemi & ALPA

Akemi

" stupid flame head, stupid key for brains, stupid mr.i-know-everything-so-do-as-I-say,stupid metal breath, stupid cats, stupid prince in shining armor, stupid everyone,all I wanted to do was chill out at the guild, but no, they just had to go on a mission, sure yeah I'm fine with a mission, but why the hardest one they could find, why not the one for 30,000 jewels right across town!?" To say this girl was sheathing would be the understatement of the year. Her face was flushed with anger and you could see the the hatred in her slightly droopy eyes. "When I get out of here I'm gonna kill them". The girl was currently in a ditch, a very deep one at that. she had tried to get out but she was out of magic and whatever magic she could conger up was weak and flimsy and only severed to make her weaker, but she tried and tried again " ICE MAKE : LADDER" a ladder appeared in the girls hands and she grinned, it was the first decent magic shape she's created in hours. She leaned it up against the wall of the ditch and looked it over a bit,it's weak, and its melting even quicker than normal ice, with this thought in mind she quickly, but carefully climbed up the ladder. She was about halfway, about 10 feet off the ground when the ladder shuttered, " aw man" was all the little ice Mage could mudder before her ladder came crashing down and the ground came rushing up"KYAA!" Then everything went dark.

Alpa

A certain little cat like creature was walking aimlessly around the forest, he hadn't seen anyone since the battle and quite frankly, he missed Mari, he hated being away from her, he just wanted to find his friends, all of them,poor little ALPA had run out of juice to fly and to resort to walking on two legs,his cat ears twitch from left to right. He hates forests, to many smells and noises. Just then his ears catches a faint yell, not to far off " that sounded like Akemi!" He sounded happily and ran as fast as his short little legs could take him in the direction of the scream.

He came up to a ditch and if it wasn't for his cats night vision he would have fallen in, " Akemi!...you still alive down there?"there was no answer so he stepped a little closer to try a pear down the gaping hole (hehehe,don't take it wrong you pervs) "Akem-" a snow ball came out of the pit with a grunt of effort on the throwers behalf and struck ALPA in the face,he waited a few moment before shaking the snow off " I'll take that as a yes, don't worry, I'll get you out of there in no time!" And ALPA ran off to get some vines,but not before he heard one last insult.

"Stupid cat" he never takes them to heart because deep down he knows she loves him.

After a half hour of finding vines and another hour using them to haul the drowsy ice Mage out the ditch, the exceed and the wizard are reunited, just in time to see a brilliant column of fire reach for the sky. "MARI!" The cat like creature exclaimed and flew in that direction with a new found energy.

The ice Mage smirked a bit and said " looks like we found flame brain". And she walked in the same direction as ALPA.

okay, I think I did better this time, still looking for tips and ideas


	3. The Candy lover and the Ally cat

Back in time Eric & Carly

* * *

Back in time Eric and Carly

He was floating floating down a little river of peace. his mother was there whispering things like "my little boy" or "I love you" he opens his eyes to see his river of peace was really a river of warm milk and his mom was sitting on the bank of the river which looked suspiciously like jellybeans. her Scarlet hair was blowing in the cinnamon flavored wind ,and she was smiling sweeter than any candy he could imagine. his body touched solid ground ( or solid-ish since he landed on jellybeans) and he got up.

"Eric my little boy would you like some licorice candy" the woman said pulling some of the "grass" out of the "ground" and handing it to Eric.

"No mom, you know what candy does to me"

"But Eric, this is just a dream" the Scarlet haired Women said in a sweet tone.

"no wonder you're acting so strange"

"how do you mean ,I love you"

"well first of all, you don't act like this, second of all, you never let me have candy"

"Oh well in that case, would you like some cinnamon buns"

"Yeah, I love those!"

He was handed the cinnamon goodness and, was about to take a bite, when it started to speak in a strangely familiar voice.

"Eric? ERIC!...wake up!"

Carly

This exceed was very annoyed as she looked at her reflection in the puddle of water the image that greeted her was a horrifying: an alley cat with what was once white fur as brown as the chocolate brown patch of fur over her left ear, she was covered, head to toe,in mud, she was in the process of fixing her pretty red bow when she heard rumbling. She stood there petrified and waited for monster to come out and get her, when nothing happened she let curiosity get to her and went to investigate.

"As they say 'curiosity killed the cat' "she mumbled to herself as she made her way through a bush.

What she saw was even more horrifying than herself; Eric, on the ground, holding an invisible something, and mumbling cinnamon buns, over and over again. She ran up to the redhead and started to shake his head "Eric?Eric!...wake up" Eric's eyes shot open and he got up faster than humanly possible and he ex-quipped into full on Greek battle armor.

"Don't worry! I got this!" he screamed as he got into a defensive position sword in hand ready to attack anything that moved.

"Eric! Eric, calm down, it's alright, it's me,Carly"Eric looked down at the little cat and visibly calmed a bit.

"Where are we"

"Don't know"

"Well then"

They both stood there, a little bit awkward for a few minutes then out of nowhere They see huge column of fire liking the sky.

"There she goes again" they said in unison and Eric grabbed Carly by the scruff of her neck and placed her on his wild red-haired head ,and ran off at superhuman speed in the direction of his teammates fire.

* * *

Okay, so another chapter, it's short, like the others I suppose, but I'm trying to make them longer, not to good at that, as you can see. Also, LOOK WHAT I LEARED TO DO.

* * *

LINES!


	4. spontaneous combusting tree

Back in time Luis

* * *

Luis

A boy with wild shoulder length blue hair and red tinted eyes stumbled along the dark forest, as he would pull back a branch to pass, another one would smack him in the face,cosign the boy to grunt over and over again. He'ed been waking-or stumbling-through the forest for what seems like hours, which probably wasn't to far off from the truth. As he passed under yet another branch, he was smacked yet again causing him to finally brake. "Combustio, vos dampnare arbor!"(Burn, you damn tree!), these words caused the small branch to catch fire. He panicked and said "aquam, aquam, ignem tincidunt nunc!"(water, water and fire stop now!) He was slightly peeved at his habit of slipping into Latin when he was angry, for Latin was how he controlled his magic, instead of how his mother would use her magic, she would simply throw words at her opponent( quite literally) and They would have different effects,he had learned to do this but decided to make his magic his own, thus, this disaster.

He was in the middle of stomping out the last of the blaze when he heard foot steps coming in his direction, he quickly dived for the nearest bush and stayed as quiet as he could as he waited to see if the foot steps belong to that of a friend or foe. He heard them before he saw them.

"But Lucy~yyyyyyyy, me and happy are hungry" the voice said in a whiny child like tone,"Aye" a smaller voice added, Lucy! Why is aunty Lucy out here?

" first of all natsu, the correct sentence is 'happy and I are hungry',it's rude to put your own name before someone else's,second of all we have to save the food for later".Uncle natsu was here too?, where they looking for us? But why?

"Yeah flame brain, we need that food for later" And uncle Gray!?

"All of you shut up, I have a migraine"

"""Aye""" they all said in Erza?! What was this madness? He was about to step out of the bushes when he cough a glimpse of them, they all looked different, younger, how could that be? He was so shocked then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

FLASHBACK

The cruel Mage pointed at the children and said " time is fleeting, see you yesterday"

Then he spoke words he could sort of understand "steílete af̱tá ta parásita píso̱ sto chróno" the only part he could vaguely understand was 'back in time'

END FLASHBACK

Oh no,oh no,Oh no,oh no,Oh no,oh no,Oh no,oh no, this can't be happening, this can't be real! That stupid Mage sent us to the past...we can not be see or were doomed, we'll destroy our chances of ever being born, I have to worn the other to stay out of sight, the boy thought to himself, " mea absconderis odor"(hide my scent), he whispered causing his scent to disappear , if natsu caught him they were done for. He was slowly inching away from the group when suddenly the sky lit up and fire reached for the heavens,I'm going to kill her was his only thought as he froze in place.

"WOW,what was that!" Natsu asked in an excited voice.

"Maybe we should check it out" gray said.

"AYE!" Happy added happily

"No way! We just finish a very tiring mission and I want to go home" Lucy protested

"Then it's settled, we check it out" Erza had the last word.

That's it, no more time to be sneaky, he had to get to his friend NOW, so he did the only thing he could think of "Arbores, prohibe eos!"(Trees, stop them!) He yelled aloud. The trees came to life and tried to restrain the group, natsu was the only one to react quick enough to avoid it and went after the boy who cast the spell as he sprinted in the direction of the flames.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu screamed as he pursued the boy, he didn't bother to wait for the others because he knew they would catch up. Natsu was in more physical shape that the boy was, he didn't stand a chance, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Natsu quickly cough up with him and tackled him to the ground. The poor boy was panicking to much to think of any Latin so he just squirmed under natsu, in a few minutes, Erza, Lucy ,Gray and Happy cough up with them. Natsu had an impish grin on his face while Ezra looked down right pissed, she shoved the dragon slayer off (effectively knocking him out) and held up the boy by his shirt collar "your trees destroyed my cake the villagers gave us for helping them, it was strawberry" Titania growled

Lucy felt bad even after what happened and tried to change the subject, "what's you name?" Lucy said trying to sound tough but failing miserably.

The boy looked to her then looked away indicating he wasn't going to say a peep.

"She asked you a question!" Erza said shaking the poor thing.

"LUIS, MY NAME IS LUIS!" The boy said in a hurried fashion.

" why did you attack us?" Gray asked.

He too was met with silence, until Erza glared at him.

" b-because I had to get to the fire before you"he said

" why?" It was Grays turn to ask.

" b-b-because I, well -" just then a giant brown bear came barreling into the

clearing but what was stranger was a blonde haired boy with a tattered white dress shirt and black pants that had seen better days was riding on top, the bear came to a stop.

" am I interrupting something?" He asked, oblivious to the danger they were in.

* * *

I tried to make it longer but I failed


	5. Ninja Rins and double scarfs

Back in time

Caesar

"Am I interrupting something"? Caesar asked, confusion painted all over his was met with a stunned group of mages, one of which were currently holding his friend Luis up by the collar of his tattered baby blue shirt,then he really took the situation in, Erza, his aunt, was holding Luis up, looking menacing, while his dad lay unconscious on the floor,happy trying to wake him up, uncle gray, naked as ever,looking bored, and his mother giving him a shocked face."what are you guys doing here, don't you think we're old enough to take care of our selfs?"

Luis finally snapped out of his fear(Erza) induced trance and said"NO CEASAR, these aren't who you think they are, NOT YET!"

"GUILTY BY ASSOCIATION, get him gray!" Erza demanded in a demond like voice.

Followed by that was the ice Mage yelling out "ICE MAKE: CAGE!"

5 mins later

"Now" Erza began, looking at the two boys,loathing the fact of not only being In a cage but having Erza basically be there warden "why are you here, why did you attack us and you killed my cake"

Caesar,having long since, sent his spirit back to the spirit world, knowing full well they were no match for a pissed off Erza, let a snarky comment slip" the last one was a statement, not a question"

Erza glared at the boy" and that matters why?" Which caused Luis to smack Caesar

On the back of his head.

"Listen , I know this looks bad-luis saw a streak of black shoot by in the surrounding forest and mentally sighed in relief -, but for the sake of our future, you need to let us go and forget you ever saw us " Luis said urgently.

" why"? Lucy interjected

Caesar having caught the streak of black as well promptly stood up, put his hands in the air like he had just won something and answered "BECAUSE WE HAVE A RIN!"

In a flash of black, the cage was broken like a house of straws, and Iron now incased the foots of Lucy, Erza and gray. In front of them now stood a girl, with jet black hair, red eyes with slits instead of pupils and sharp features. Her black belly shirt show cased the belly button piercing with a dragon like figure hanging from it, tights and to finish off the look, combat boots. She looked to be about 19

"I'll be taking my idiots now, thanks for keeping them safe" she said in mocking way. Erza was shocked, this girl was the spitting image gajeel,right down to the magic, it was creepy, she ran to said boys, picked up Caesar and ran off into the woods in the direction of the fire.

Natsu was finally starting to come around and happy jumped for joy, Erza noticed and said "Natsu, after them"! He got up immediately and ran after the trio.

Mari

Mari was still laying in the grass waiting for her friends( or enemy's, which ever came first) to arrive, but gods, they were taking there sweet time, she was playing a little game, were she kept a leaf in the air using only her breath, every time it fell, she started over, her father had once told her it made good practice for breath control." I'm tired of waiting" she said to no one, " maybe I should do it again" she contemplated aloud, she was just getting up, when a boy with scarlet hair, came Barreling through the tree line, he might have been menacing, with his bulky, tall build, clad in golden greek armor , Sword in its sheath on his belt, had he not a cat on his head, or tripped over a daisy,for that matter" sup Eric, hey Carly " she said very normally, like this happened Every day, and it kinda did.

"Hey Mari, any of the other get here yet?" He said getting up and dusting both himself and the exceed off,

She was about to answer when she was tackled to the ground by a blur a blue( try saying that five times fast) " ALPA!"

"Mari, I missed you so much!"they then preceded to ball there eyes out to each other, the whole scene made Eric tear up a little.

" Good to see you alive and kickin, you really took a beating out there, lava breath" Akemi said flopping down on the grass unceremoniously.

" wow, it almost sounded like you cared, ice for brains" Mari said setting the little blue exceed down to greet the others. " we're still missing Caesar , Rin and Luis " just when Mari was about to continue Rin, carrying Caesar, followed by Luis ran into the clearing, "well, speak of the devil", they were too far away, but it looked like they were yelling something, even with her dragon like senses she still found it hard to hear them, but what was that gods awful jet like sound, it completely drowned out her friends, when they were finally close enough to hear a fire ball came shooting out of the forest in hot pursuit (pun intended). It left a trail of disaster and broken trees, man,the nymphs are not gonna be happy about that. Rin and the others finally reached the rest of them, panting, when suddenly, the the fireball stopped,the fire dispersed leaving a very aggravated Natsu behind, he looked at them in shock, there was a kid that looked like a guy Lucy, another that looked like a guy levy, one that looked like a girl gray, and a girl Gajeel, but what really stopped him dead in his tracks was the girl, she was wearing igneel's scarf, the same one he was wearing.

* * *

Alright, so I hope I made this longer, and still looking for constructive criticism, hope you enjoyed


	6. Surprise picnics and naked Lucy's

Back in Time 6

Luis pov  
This was bad, this was really, really bad,like on a scale from 1 to 10, this situation was like a 99,999.99, not a 100,000 because there was an off chance they could still fix this, but we would need to defeat uncle Natsu In about 2 minutes ( to avoid the rest of Natsus group,mainly Erza), make a clean getaway, find there way back to there time( alone,no help) and defeat that stupid Greek speaking Mage.  
So yeah, this is bad. This is the part were we quite while we're ahead, but Natsu was just staring at us, no not all of us, I followed his gaze and found my self looking at Mari's hips, or better yet, the scarf tied around them, the same scarf she had gotten on her 12 birthday from her father, the same one he was wearing right now.  
You know what? This situation just became a 100,000 on the " how screwed are we" scale.

Normal pov

Natsu was shocked, he felt a storm of emotions, he was angry, confused, betrayed? He didn't know what to feel, all he could do was ask " why" this shook the group out of there stunned silence.

Luis spoke up and tried to fix this" listen Natsu, let me- "

"How do you know my name"! Natsu still didn't know how to feel so anger looked the best at the moment, right then rustling was heard in the bushes and a very angry Erza stomping out of the bushes, followed by a half naked ( slightly scared) gray then a Lucy "eek-ing" about spiders in her hair, they too stopped dead in there tracks, shocked at what they were looking at.

Caesar pov

Okay, this just went from bad, to worse, to abandon all hope. I think it time to intervene and salvage what little chance we have of ever being born" okay how bout we discus this over a picnic, we'll explain everything and there won't be any fighting,we just need two minutes to discuss something between ourselfs, deal"?

Normal pov

Surprisingly enough, they excepted although my mom gave us a weird look, almost like she knew something, but that was impossible.  
They huddled up in a sloppy circle and Caesar explained there game plan, " I know this is bad, guys " murmurs of "no duh" and " I hadn't guessed" were audible "but I think we should tell them who we are"  
"But-" everyone protested but were cut off  
" we pick one parent to tell and we leave the other in the dark, so they'll know we're there children but they won't know who the other parent is and wont try to avoid them because there embarrassed"  
"Alright I see wear your getting at here, who'll pick who" Luis pick up were Caesar left off.  
" alright, if we're playing it like that, we should pick the parent we most  
Look like, so we don't raise any suspicion" Rin piped in.  
"Obviously Mari will have to choose dad, since he's already seen the scarf, I'll pick mom since she's already seen my keys...and I look like her" Caesar said.  
" alright, I'll go with my mom and Rin, you'll go with dad" Luis said.  
" what? No fair he'll probably forget to feed me or something" Rin whined.  
" your 18, I'm sure you'll figure it out"  
" I guess I'll have to pick my mom" Eric solemnly said "I remember dad saying she was super monsteras at this age".  
"Power to you, man" Mari said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
" I'll pick my dad, I got his magic anyway" Akemi said with a bored looking face.  
" what about us" Alpa said.  
" I guess I'll go with my dad, seeing as to he probably hasn't met mom yet, Alpa,you should go with your dad, you look like him the most". Carly stated.  
" but you look so much like my mom with your white fur, even your name sounds like hers, they'll think-"  
" let them think that, as long as there wrong, or don't know that there right, we should be fine" Carly said, cutting Alpa off.  
"Alrighty then, we're all settled, now we play it by ear and hope for the best"! Caesar said, mocking joy and clapping his hands together. There were murmurs of agreement as they turned around, only to sees very nude lucy, looking very shocked with a Natsu paling, an unconscious Gray and an angry Erza. After Caesar got an eye full of his naked mother, his eye twitched then "MY EYES, THEY BURN"!

Alrighty, same as alway, looking for constructive criticisms


	7. Why so nude, Lucy?

Back in time 7

Get it? Why so nude? Why so serious, I thought that was pretty clever

* * *

Team Natsu pov

Natsu was so confused, why did that girl have igneals scarf, he had igneals scarf, and why did she smell so familiar. He may have been confused but that didn't stop him from being violent, he was right know beating the crap out of some poor defenseless tree.

" Natsu calm down" gray said slightly worried for his fire breathing friend.

" calm down? Calm down?! That girl has my scarf"!natsu said, seething..

"He's right Natsu, calm yourself" Erza interjected with a level headed point of view.

" yeah Natsu, it's probably just a cosplay replica, you know, like the face cheesy ones Lucy where's "! Apply said quite...happily.

"Hey!" Lucy was peeved"I don't think that's it, I know it's weird, but ever since the eclipse project, I've been getting weird feelings, like a dreading feeling you get when something happens that's not supposed too, I asked crux the southern cross about it and he said that since my future self went through time she jostled time, I was confused because you can't jostle something not alive, then he said time was as alive as you or I, and it made me sort of like a guard of time, it gave me the ability to feel time, and when I saw them, I felt sparks and alarms go off, they don't belong here" Lucy explained.

"So what you saying is there from the future "? Erza asked, not missing a beat, while both fire and ice Mage were lost for words.

" so that brat stole my scarf in the future"!? Natsu said stomping towards the unsuspecting huddled up group.

Lucy jumped on his back to try and restrain him, but this only severed to singe off all of her clothes, in her surprise she fell into the lap of a little more than half naked Gray, "EEEK, LUCY KICK"! Lucy kicked him in the jaw with her well known and equally feared kick, knocking him unconscious.

"Natsu," Erza said in a voice that could make grown men cry like wimpy little children "now look what you've done" Natsu visibly paled.

"MY EYES, THEY BURN"!

* * *

READ ME

I know it's a short chapter, but it's not really a chapter, it's more like chapter 6 1/2 because it was just to explain Lucy's nude-ness . But as to not confuse anyone, lets call it chapter 7

Also, since I've introduce all the characters I'll give a little info on them

Mari Caesar- Natsu, Lucy

Akemi- gray ,juvia

Rin Luis - gajeel ,levy

Eric- erza, jellal

Carly- pantherlily

ALPA- happy, Carla

Mari Layla Dragneel-16: arguably leader of team...still looking for a name,pink hair she keep in a pony tail, dragon like brown eyes,wears a red spaghetti strap shirt and blue shorts, raps igneals scarf around her waist. Manic type: fire dragon slayer. Likes: cookies. Dislikes: people who steal her cookies. Fairy tail guild mark on left hip(red)

Caesar igneal(or Jude, still pending) Dragneel- 14: tactics planer, blonde messy hair, onyx eyes, wears a white dress shirt, black pant, and type: celestial Mage,(not gonna tell you the keys yet cuz I'm evil...and I haven't decided, leave a comment telling me what keys you wanna see). Likes:music and reading. Dislikes: bugs, tail guild mark on his right shoulder(red).

Akemi Ur fullbuster-16: fights with Mari a lot, blueish black hair kept down( spikes all over...don't know how that would work...use you imagination), blue eyes. Wears(if anything) standard black bra and undies,or boy shorts and a black tank top, type: ice creation. Likes: rainy summer nights,long walks on the beach(kidding about that one) and making snowmen. Dislikes: losing and tail guild mark on the left side of her stomach(blue).

Rin Redfox-18: by the time you see her coming, it's too late. Short wild spiky hair, red dragon like eyes, snake bite piercings, industrial ear piercing, belly button piercing( with dangling dragon figurine) and tongue piercing . wears black belly shirt, black tights and combat boots. Magic type: iron dragon slayer. Like: fighting. Dislikes: dogs. Fairy tail guild mark on left shoulder(black).

Luis Redfox- 15: reads a lot , slightly tamed blue hair, brown eyes. Wears a black

t-shirt and normal jeans. Magic type: vocal script?(name still pending)allows him to use the power of surrounding nymph,such as river nymphs,tree nymphs,rock nymphs etc, etc. Likes: Latin. Dislikes: tree nymphs( like to play to many pranks on him). Fairy tail guild mark on left shoulder (purple)

Eric Simon(pending between this, scarlet, or no middle name) Fernandes-17: total push over(but extremely powerful),red hair,whatever eye color is jellals. Usually wears an orange shirt and khaki shorts or golden full bady greek armor. Magic type: requip. Likes: cinnamon buns. Dislikes: hurting people without reason. Fairy tail guild mark on inner part of right forearm(pink).

Carly-6: level headed, good sense of justice. Grayish wight fur except for a brown patch over her left ear. wears...clothes. Magic type:exceed. Likes:kiwi. Dislikes: loud noises. Fairy tail guild mark on belly. (Baby blue)

Alpa-5: acts a lot like happy. Blue fur, brown eyes. Wears...nothing but a hat. Magic type:exceed. Likes: being with Mari. Dislikes:no being with Mari.

* * *

Well that's it for now, let me know if you wanna see a few tweaks or extra info on the characters.


End file.
